witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandma
}}Shani's apartment in Vizima can be difficult to get to because of Grandma who stands vigil downstairs. It seems that Grandma has lived a full life: her diary reveals that she has had at least five sexual encounters in her younger days! (Just the first few pages of that diary reveal five lovers, as noted if Carmen ends up in Shani's home.) Sadly now, in retirement, she prefers to play sentry within her own home. (That is not a reference to the unrelated Sentry of Chapter 2's mage tower.) Getting past Grandma is no easy feat, but Geralt has a number of tricks up his sleeve. Some ploys result in gaining entry that one time only, other times, permanent entry is gained. One thing that is sure to end badly is showing up drunk. The art of conversation: :Geralt can use sweet talk. Most of the conversation threads are very funny, worth investigating if for no other reason than to hear them all: * When she asks whether Geralt is from the hospital, he can confirm whereupon she can either mistake him for a doctor or think he is a patient. * After the party (and having come back for some "alone time" with Shani), Geralt can finally lose his patience with the woman and yell "Die, hag!" whereupon the old lady promptly does just that! Probably succumbing to a heart attack. This option is really funny and possibly the more popular option among players given Grandma's zeal for ejecting Shani's would-be guests. * Another post-party option is to reassure Grandma by telling her why Shani could not possibly be pregnant: namely, infertility. She was apparently disgusted by what she overheard Geralt and Shani doing. This line of conversation calms her down and she even invites Geralt for a snack . The art of gift-giving: :Geralt can use gifts to gain entry: * Alcohol, to warm her bones when she complains about the cold. * A pair of gold women's gloves, when she mentions her birthday. A well-placed oren: :Orens go a long way as well. The bribe opportunity presents itself when Grandma asks Geralt to "take pity on the kitty", I have found that 20 seems to do the trick, despite the fact that the slider begins at 10 . Credentials: :The Prophet Lebioda's signet ring is instantly recognized by Grandma and allows Geralt to enter the premises. When she sees it she cries "Holy Melitele! Tis a monastic sign... a monk of the Prophet Lebioda disguised as a witcher" and she insists that "father" Geralt help sway Shani away from her evil profession of medicine and back into the fold of the church. At Night : At night, when Shani is home, there is a chance that Grandma will greet Geralt with warmth and welcome him in. Associated quests * Old Friend of Mine Notes * It is from Grandma that Geralt must "borrow" a diary, pickles and lard, or some special cordial during Shani's party. ** In Chapter III, all of the above quest items strangely multiply and magically reappear in the containers scattered about Shani's house, even though Grandma is no longer there. They do not seem to have any further uses. * Grandma will unceremoniously throw Geralt out of the house when he tries to enter drunk. So use Wives' Tears or meditate before you try to enter. * After Geralt sleeps with Shani following the party, he can speak with Grandma again if he ventures downstairs, but this time the dialogue options are different. Do not be fooled by the sequence leading up to the conversation since it seems identical to the sequence before she usually throws Geralt out of the house. A bit of perseverance pays off here. * In Chapter III, there is another grandmother (the distressed nurse's granny, though she looks the same) who resides at the previously locked door to the right of the antiquary stand. If you talk to her, she will kick you out pretty much immediately, but she does drink rather heavily (judging from the contents of her home) so she is easy enough to get past at night. Be careful! There is a fleder in the basement. cs:Babka de:Großmutter (von Shani) fr:Grand-mère it:Nonna ru:Бабушка (Ведьмак) Category:Humans Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter II